The New Era Part I
It was a nice day in Adventure Bay as 19 year old Andrew Mueller made its way to Adventure Bay. He is from Wisconsin as a dairy farmer and he wanted to be anything on his list, singer, meteorologist, or a basketball player but he decided to come out to Adventure Bay. He was sitting on a bench with his little piano ready to play Andrew:...Where is the moment you needed the most you kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, they tell me you blue skies faded to gray they tell me you passions gone away and I don't need carrying on cause you had a bad day you taken one down you sing a sad song just to turn it around you say you dont know you tell me dont lie you work up a smile and go for a ride you had a bad day the camera dont lie how does it feel just one more time you had a bad day you had a bad day... I stopped playing with about 15-20 people around me kind've cheering. I bowed and headed toward the beach Andrew:One day you guys will be proud of me My family, after the age of 17 thought I woudn't ever be anything in life so I decided to show them wrong by going somewhere and becoming my dreams. After the song a couple of pups came up to me cheerfully ?:Hi nice song Andrew:Thanks what are your names ?:Our names are Rocky and Skye whats your name Andrew:My name is Andrew Their tags was blinking and I heard "Paw Patrol to the lookout" Rocky:Sorry Andrew but we have to go They left and headed for the hill ahead Andrew:Could it be the Paw Patrol I then ignored it then continued singing in front of the crows Andrew:Who wants another song They all cheered and then I got out my guitar Andrew....Come stop your crying it'll be alright just take my hand hold it tight I will protect you from all around you I will be here don't you.... I saw a guy in purple stole a monument from the stand ?: Help help Andrew: I'll get him...Ancient Ninja Star....Go I morphed into Power Rangers Ninja Force Andrew: Ninja Hoverboard I followed them back to a cave across from a foggy lake Andrew: Invisibility go I went in carefully when the guy with the cats went in. I waited and waited and they all fell asleep then I took the monument and I remembered 2 years ago this happened ?:This power will give you teleportation so you can teleport any given time and destination Andrew:Teleport Adventure Bay It was the evening time and I found the Mayor of Adventure Bay Andrew: Here you go Mayor... Mayor:How in the heck did you get it Andrew: Just doing my duty Mayor:Alright give me a second....Ryder never mind someone found the statue of my grandfather Andrew:Your grandfather Mayor:Yep 95 years ago he found Adventure Bay Andrew:Wow that is amazing Ryder:Who found the statue Mayor Mayor:This guy right here...he is a hero ?:Wait I know this guy he has been on the news lately for... Rocky:Yeah he turned that big jungle in India into a national park Andrew:Yes I did and it still feels an accomplishment to have my friends in peace Ryder:Friends in the jungle Andrew:Yes actually many people don't know this but I have been raised by wolves since I was two years old. I dont know why but they did instead of eating me they kept me and I was their loyal companion or 15 years and it was awesome to live in the wilderness and another year passed and I turned that area into a national park ?:Are you serious Andrew:No joke Ryder:Well nice to meet you Andrew I am Ryder the leader of the Paw Patrol and this is Chase, Rocky, Marshall, Skye, Zuma and Rubble Andrew:Wait a minute, I met you when I was singing Skye:You were the one singing Andrew:Yep Rubble:Maybe you can participate in this years talent show Andrew:Talent Show what talent show Zuma:The Adventuwe Bay Talent Show its tomorrow Rocky:Yeah will you participate Skye:Yeah we heard him sing he is great please Andrew:Sure I would love to compete That same day I had a vision that Sura and Akru, my wolf brothers, would come and see me perform but I went back to the basketball court and practiced there Andrew:I know they will I can feel it I went to work Andrew:Life's like a road that you travel on When there's one day here and the next day gone Sometimes you bend and sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind Andrew:Uh man what was next That night I went back to a bench and found something to sleep on. I saw Chase going up to the lookout Chase:...Hey you are that guy that we met earlier Andrew:Yes I am Chase:Why are you sleeping out here do you have a house to live in Andrew:Nope I just moved here why do you ask Chase:Well um I was just wondering Andrew:Okay then bye Chase:Wait would you mind staying with us Andrew:Why do you ask Chase:I cant stand people homeless like this please say you will stay I thought even though it was obvious Andrew:Sure I would love it lead the way Chase right is it Chase:Hmm mm He led me to a lookout where he told me to sleep then he went to his doghouse and went to sleep. The next morning I was somehow dragged out of the lookout. I woke up getting lickedAndrew:Huh..what..I woke up not recognizing the wolf at first Andrew:Help ?:Don't you recognize us Andrew I remembered then it was Akru and Sura my wolf brothers Andrew:Akru, Sura how did you guys get here Sura:The amulet remember you gave it to us so we could teleport to you whenever we wanted remember Andrew:Oh yeah we had some pretty good times but why did you teleport to me Akru:Because we need some help there is another dhole attack coming very soon Andrew:How many Sura:I think Chill said at least 150 or so Akru:Yes and its coming right for us and we need help Andrew:I see...Then I heard two voices coming toward us Andrew:Hey guys Chase:Ah wolves Andrew:Guys its okay they are friendly Akru:Who are these two Andrew:Akru and Sura this is Chase and Marshall, Chase and Marshall this is Akru and Sura A/S:Hi Akru:Nice to meet you Marshall:What are you two doing here Akru:We came for Andrew Sura:There is a massive dhole invasion Andrew:Who sent me Akru:Mother of course Andrew:Of course she did I know she wanted me the Alexander Trio combined is unstoppable Marshall:Who is your mother Ryder:Hey guys who are they Chase:This is Akru and Sura Ryder:Nice to meet you both Andrew:If we want to start planning we have to go now Ryder:Plan what Akru:Dholes are invading our territory and if we dont leave soon we could all face the consequences Ryder:Hmm I got an idea come with us come on We quickly headed up to the lookout All:Huh All the pups were gasping and wondering why we were in the elevator. They walked out of the elevator then they got out in their order then we sat beside eachother Ryder:Alright our friends here have a crisis at their jungle or home. A huge dhole invasion is coming into their portion of the jungle and we have to help save them. Skye, I want you to keep a lookout to see where the Dholes are Skye:Ruf lets take to the sky Ryder:Rest of you stay with me we need to get to the jungle and fast lets take the Air PatrollerAkru:We dont have to because whatever you guys are talking about if we all touch at once we can all go there at once Ryder:Alright Skye go get you helicopter ready We headed out then teleported to the jungle Akru:We are here council rock where are you going to put the thing Ryder:Helicopter Andrew:How bout my island Akru:Sure Sura we will to Council Rock go take Skye to the island and let her place her thing there Andrew:Alright guys lets go We headed up to Council Rock where they were all there Luri:Akru you got Andrew?:Its Andrew?:Who knew he would return Luri:Now Andrew what do you think we should do Andrew:We use the same strategy that we use last time same thing I will be the bait ?:But who are they' Luri:Go on no need to be shy we are not those kind of wolves Andrew:This is Ryder and this is Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble and Skye should be coming with Sura ?:Well its glad to have you back Andrew:It definitely has changed Chill:Good to see you but the dholes are closer then we thought Luri:Andrew Andrew:I am here for a reason I say lets take these beasts They all cheered and that night my den was ran by another wolf which he let me sleep inAndrew:Alright its almost dawn come on Chase lets go I woke up Chase and the others and gave Ryder one of my ranger morphers just in case Andrew:Alright guys good luck alright lets get into position I took Chase to a tree then by sunup the dholes came and came ?:Lets get him Andrew: Alright Chase follow me lets go...rather stay and chat but we have to go ?:AttackWe ran and ran for a cliff near the valley Andrew:Throw that rock now Chase He threw the rock down and we ran for our lives while the dholes got pounded with bees. I jumped then activated my wolf wings Andrew:Feels good doesn't it...Chase jump Chase:If you say so He jumped then I caught him then flew quickly to LuriLuri:Did it work are they coming Andrew:Yes just wait They came finally and there was so many that I couldn't count Andrew:Alright guys lets do this Wolf Claw I grabbed my wolf claw and went straight to work and it felt easy because they became in packs but I seen them sneak away at one point Akru:Sura is hurt He was getting pounded by the dholes Andrew:Nobody hurts my brother I quickly went over and helped Sura Andrew:Get out of here They roared at me Andrew:Fine Animal Forcemorph I quickly chased the dholes away and checked out SuraAndrew:You are badly wounded Sura:Yeah thanks for helping me Andrew:Thats what brothers do I will place on the other side of that rock over they wont see you Sura:Alrigh tI went over and placed him Andrew:I got an idea try to get them in one area for one final strike That took long enough and we did it ?:Attack Andrew:Ultimate Force full power I went full force and then they were gone Andrew:Sura oh no wait go check the mothers and young ones Akru:You got it I went to Sura seeing him trying to stay alive Andrew:Sura hold on those healing plants I quickly pulled some healing plants then did the pounding the rock against healing plants then putting it on Sura thing Andrew:You should be fine now Sura:Alright thats a good...thing Andrew:Alright lets get you back to your lair I got him back to his lair and then saw Akru Akru:Sura are you alright Then the Paw Patrol arrived Andrew:Sura will be fine he needs a night of rest and sleep Akru:Phew at least we won Ryder:Yeah they came but thanks to your power morpher we defeated them Andrew:Yeah Bagheera:Long time no see Andrew:Bagheera its been so long Baloo:Hey where is my hug Andrew:Baloo...Bagheera why did you come back Baloo:I stay in the jungle to help Simba Bagheera:As do I Ryder:We better get to Adventure Bay for the talent show Andrew:And you are all invited just make sure to tell everybody that there are visitors Ryder:You got it Andrew:Lets go all of us have to touch eachother to go at once......ready one two three We teleported back to Adventure Bay at the lookout?:Whoa what is this place Andrew:Alright guys its almost time for the talent show you guys go tell everyone I will bring them down in a few Chase:This is going to be so fun There was a lot of ruckus going on after they left Luri:Now calm down we have to listen to Andrew now Andrew:Guys we are going to head down in single file and not say a word trust me it will work the people might scared but don't worry I will try to make them calm down Luri:Alright Andrew:Alright I hear him.....lets go down follow me We headed down in an orderly fashion to the show ?:Ahh Andrew:Does anyone recognize me?:Wait you are that jungle boy aren't you Andrew:My wolves would like to hear me sing today so not to be afraid or anything they are very friendly trust me?:So we shouldn't be scared Andrew:No you shouldn't Mayor:First up Mr Porter and his juggling Akru:So when are you up Andrew:I am up next dont worry Mr Porter juggled his pies than pie in the face for him Mayor:Up next is..ooh Andrew Andrew:Alright you can do this Sura:Andrew Akru:You can do this show the world what you can do Andrew:You can do this.... followed my heart into the fire Got burned, got broken down by desire I tried, I tried but the smoke in my eyes Left me blurry, blurry and blind I picked all the pieces up off the ground I've burned all my fingers but that's gone now Got the glue in my hands and stickin' to the plan Stickin' to the plan that says "I can"Do anything at all I can do anything at all This is my kiss goodbye You can stand alone and watch me fly Cause nothing's keeping me down Gonna let it all up Come on and say right now, right now, right now This is my big hello Cause I'm here and never letting go I can finally see, it's not just a dream When you set it all free, all free, all free You set it all free I waited for the cheer then I heard a humongous cheer. I went back to the wolfpack Akru:That was amazing Sura:Yeah that was better than amazing Andrew:I am so happy to have you two by my side Luri:Well we gotta head back Andrew:Wait since I am living here now Sura give me the amulet I can make a portal straight to the jungle so dont have to use the amulet anymore since I am the one who has...the other half Sura:You did all along Andrew:Yes now give me a minute I went and made the portal Andrew:Alright set this on top set this here and done Luri:Well thanks for helping us hope to see you soon Andrew:Yeah you tooI gave her a big hug then Akru and Sura jumped ans started licking me Andrew:Goodbye guys I will miss you They vanished into the distance Ryder:You okay Andrew Andrew:Yes I am okay Ryder:Andrew you are great at saving people and singing how would you like to help the Paw PatroI saw the pups happy faces Andrew:Sure why not Ryder:Here is your morpher and your watch that you can speak into to contact the pups and me Andrew:Great And the Journey BEGINS!! Andrew, Akru, Sura, Ryder, Paw Patrol, Seonee Wolfpack, Luri, Bagheera, Baloo,